


Apology Accepted

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [23]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Flowers, Pre-Relationship, but we all know it's their way to flirt, mention of Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: And mostly I hate the way I don’t hate you. Not even a little bit. Not even at all.Poe and Rey bicker a lot, but they mean well.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	Apology Accepted

There are a lot of things that Poe Dameron does that infuriates Rey. He’s cocky, impossible and to be honest she finds that he’s a very difficult man. They bicker about many things, important or not and it usually end with one of them storming away.

Yet, she doesn’t hate him, not even a little bit, not even at all. One would think that after having to deal with Kylo Ren would make her completely done with infuriating men, but Poe is far from the same as Kylo.

Poe is at his core a good man, a kind one that dedicates himself to helping others. When they fight, it’s not because they want to hurt each other, it’s a different kind of tension and one she can’t put her finger on yet.

It does help that after every fight, Rey always finds pretty flowers on her bunk as an apology.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know they were flirting during TRoS right? lol


End file.
